Face Paint
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittany is a children's party host and Santana brings her son in for a party, or two. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **So this is just a two shot. It's something I've had in my mind for a while now and I wanted to get it out before I publish my multi chapter fic that I've been working on for a while aswell.

The story behind is this fic is basically just my life. I work at a kids party venue, my cousin owns it and there are many attractive mother's that step through the door. So by writing this I'm kind of ridding myself of sexual frustration haha, enjoy :)

p.s sorry for any grammatical errors or mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

I had been working as a children's party host for almost two years now. The kids weren't so great, but their mom's were ridiculously hot. Milf after milf stepped into my work and every time I'd catch myself staring and accidentally paint over some 6 year olds eye. They'd shriek and catch me out of my daze before I could divulge fully in the amazing view.

Ofcourse I'd apologize and put on my best fake sincere voice. I'd greet the parents with a lopsided grin and a cheery 'hello', because that's what I was basically paid to do. I had to act happy for my job even if I had the worst head ache or stomach cramps or if Lord Tubbington and I just got into a fight.

That was when I was at my worst.

I just started my second shift of two parties today and the birthday girl had arrived. The parents were lovely of course because they didn't have a clue of how we run the place. My boss gave them a tour while I showed the birthday girl the karaoke machine and art.

After a few minutes, more kids started filing in. I was busy fiddling with my paint brushes when she came through the door. She had a child in her arms, a little boy aged about 5.

I had seen milfs before, but I was actually looking at this one. I couldn't tear my damn eyes away.

Her long brunette waves, tanned skin and mocha eyes caused a storm in my heart that was ready to elevate into a hurricane. I had to run to the bathroom for a second to splash water on my face in case I passed out. When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw that she was conversing with a few other mother's but not really looking all that amused. She looked more interested in the coffee machine set up behind the kitchen bench.

I decided to walk over there, pretending to sort out some cutlery so maybe she'd notice me.

She didn't. She was just staring into space while some small brunette with a huge nose and ass to match bantered on about some new Streisand song.

I wasn't at all prepared for a woman this beautiful to come to my work. She looked young, so maybe she had been one of those teen moms. Maybe her boyfriend is in jail, or maybe she has a happy life with her husband of three years.

Or maybe she's like me.

My boss was sending me this weird look and I realised I had a job to do. As I swiftly made my way through bodies of small children, I took a glimpse towards the tanned brunette who now looked even more unamused and caught up in her thoughts. I sighed and continued walking in the direction of the paint.

Of course I had to get paint on one girl's pretty princess dress. Only me. She didn't seem as annoyed as her mother though, who carried her child away and shot daggers at me. My eyes widened and I backed away a little, before hearing a giggle emitting from someone's lips. Well it wasn't a giggle as such, more of a throaty chuckle.

Regardless, it was fucking sexy.

Indeed, as I turned to clean my brush, I noticed the tanned brunette pursing her lips at me and shaking her head. It didn't seem like she thought of me as some dumb high school kid - although I had graduated a year ago- who only got this job because my cousin is the boss. She seemed amused, for the first time.

I shied away from her stare and continue cleaning off the rest of the brushes. It was the kids turn to paint and they all scurried around the art table. I heard some rushed footsteps as I was writing the names of the children on the back of their art work. When I turned around I saw a slimmer of chocolate brown waves disappear behind the bathroom door. It slammed behind the woman but I seemed to be the only one to notice.

My eyebrows furrowed, but only for a moment, as my boss tugged on my shirt and told me to finish writing names. I got down to the little boy who came in with the brunette and he had amazing skills for his age. All of the other kids painted completely outside the lines.

"Hey buddy, can I write your name on that?" I asked him just as he started mixing up all of the colours and giggling.

"I don't know, can you?"

Woah. This kid has an attitude. He probably gets it from his mom. Speaking of which I haven't seen her in a while. Not that we're best friends and it'll be like a reunion as she emerges from the toilet.

Hearing the way this kid speaks makes me want to talk to his mom even more. If she's feisty, I'd let her do all kinds of thi-

"Harry."

I shook my head really quick, forcing my brain to remember what this kid just said his name was. I took his artwork and wrote 'Harry' on the back of it. When I handed it back to him he grinned really wide, like he was teasing me and my stupid job. He was a cute one though, not as bad as some other boys we've had come in.

Lots of the kids hadn't had their face painted yet, most of them not wanting too. Including Harry. Maybe I could keep him back when the other kids go to the party room upstairs, just so his mom will have to stay as well. I don't sound like a psycho stalker at all, right?

"Brittany," I whip my head around to face my boss. "Please put the artwork aside to dry."

I nod and gather up the artwork, also telling the kids to line up near my boss. They seem excited when they mingle with each other, but as soon as we start talking they lose the spark inside of them that's bursting with enjoyment.

Once they've begun walking in a line upstairs, I take the paint and wash it out at the sink.

Then I hear a door click and a heavy sigh followed shortly after. "Hello?" My heart races because the voice seems like it's directed my way. Shit the tap. It was running, that's why the hot brunette is yelling this way. The music is pretty loud upstairs, but it's her first time here and I don't think she knows how to even find the stairs.

I turn the tap off and bring the towel around my hands. I move towards the television which is at the far end of the room - a good distance away from her.

"Hi, the kids have gone upstairs to eat. You're welcome to go up there, or stay down." I say politely and she pinches her lips together in thought.

"Well you look bored shitless so maybe I'll stay here with you," She replies with a sincere smile.

I did not expect her to say that. I don't realise I'm holding a paint brush in my hand until it makes a tap, tap, tap noise as it hits the floor. There's green paint splattered at the tips of my shoes and I can instantly feel my face and neck grow hot. My ears are probably tomatoes right now. I don't dare look up at the brunette, she probably has this bitchy smirked etched on her face and is going to say something like "Clumsy much?" In that really bitchy 14 year old tone.

But she doesn't say anything. In fact she's already bending down with a piece of wet paper towel, cleaning up the mess.

"No!" I almost yell. "It's my job." I breathe out a laugh awkwardly and take the paper towel from her, skimming my fingers slightly along hers.

"Sorry, you were kind of just standing there staring at it," She replies innocently.

"I tend to blank out when I'm around hot..." I pause and scratch the back of my neck. "Paint."

She chuckles and brushes her fingers through her hair, before stepping to the side so I can reach the sink. I hear her phone vibrate and her mumble some curse words to herself before switching the device off. When I finish cleaning the brushes and my hands, I dry them off and face the gorgeous woman beside me.

"I'm Brittany," I say, wringing my hands together.

She smiles warmly at me and begins to walk in the opposite direction, swinging her hips as she glides. "Santana."

I follow her around the corner towards the tables and play area. She leans back against one of the small coffee tables and I notice her eyes travel down my body. I place my hand on the back of a chair, that unfortunately turns with my weight and I'm halfway to the floor before I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Woah there," Santana laughs.

"I'm hopeless today, I don't know why!" I exclaim, rubbing my fingers against my forehead and shying away from her.

"Don't worry, we all have our off days. Some more than others," She says with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Well, I'm sure you have a better job than me," I reply to lighten the mood.

"I'm a DJ," She shrugs and shifts her gaze towards the table.

"That's awesome. At a bar or a club?" I ask, practically beaming at the woman. She doesn't notice though, as her eyes continue to study the dry paint covering the table.

"A club, but you look too young to be going to those things huh?" When she says that I can notice the teasing etched in her tone, and plus she has a smirk on her face and is staring directly at me.

"I'll be 20 in 4 months." She looks completely surprised when I say that and her mouth begins to open but closes immediately after. I chuckle and begin to walk in the direction of the stairs.

"As much as I'd like to stay down here and talk with you, I kind of work here so..." I trail off as she nods in understanding. Her lips have formed a smirk again and as she saunters towards me I can almost feel my heart drum against my pepperonis.

"Are you flirting with me Brittany?" Before I can answer, we hear loud footsteps thump around upstairs. I remove my gaze from the ceiling first and notice Santana's biting her lip. As her head turns downwards her bottom lip breaks free and flicks down in slow motion. I'm so caught up in watching that damn lip that I haven't realised she's already started walking passed me.

"Is this how you get on top," She pauses instantly. "I mean, to the top," She still has that damn smirk on her lips. I nod blankly, still thinking about the wondrous things I'd do to her lips, both upstairs and downstairs.

/ / /

Once we're upstairs playing games with the kids, I notice a change in Santana. Since we started speaking she looks a little brighter and happier to be here. I don't want to seem like I'm some sort of saviour or superhero, but I can't help but think I'm the cause of her sudden happiness.

"Alright guys, who likes the game musical statue?," My boss yells and all the kids basically squeal 'yay' back. I start the music, not needing to explain the game. I look over to my boss and she's gesturing for me to dance along. I notice the parents of the birthday girl waltzing off to the side and then my eyes fall on Santana.

She's smiling at me, her lips trembling as if she's about to laugh. I roll my eyes and begin swaying a bit. I look back to her and she's making the same gestures my boss was. She mouths, 'dance' and I can't help but grin widely at her. I was definitely wrong about Harry and Santana. I have no idea where Harry get's his attitude from. I pick up my feet off the floor and begin to dance around more. I stop the music, laughing at some kids who bob down instead of staying frozen.

It's taken almost 10 minutes but we're down to the last three kids in the game. I've been dancing around like a maniac, because most of the kids have been tugging on my shirt to dance with them. Plus I'm a killer dancer and I want to see if Santana will notice it.

When I look over to her, she's intently watching my feet. Harry's beside her playing with the little prize he got for 'giving it a go'. I watch Santana's eyes travel upwards towards my legs, lingering a little before continuing on to my stomach, chest and finally my eyes. I can't help but bite my lip and move a little slower than this beat allows.

Once I've stopped the music and there are only two kids left, my boss and I decide that there has to be two winners. Of course all of the kids rush over to the prize box and ask if they can have one as well. It's hard saying no, but after a while you get used to it. Then they ask if we're playing another game and you have to repeat 'no sorry' or 'if we have time' a thousand times.

I'm cleaning up around the table when my boss tells all of the kids to line up. This is the point in my job we're I'm most excited. All of the kids and parents go down stairs and I get to stay up here, eat all of the party pies that they've left and pump up tunes on my iPod while vacuuming. Of course that's impossible when I notice Santana still sitting on the red sofa on the other side of the room.

I watch her lips part as if she's about to speak, but then her phone rings. So much for turning it off. I continue clearing the table and walk over to the sink to wash the cups and plates. Santana strides passed me into the bathroom and shuts the door slowly. I turn around, watching the stairs in case someone sees what I'm about to do.

I creep towards the door, place my ear against it and listen to her yell something in Spanish to whoever is on the phone. Not only does it sound sexy but she does have attitude. I walk slowly away from the door and place my ear phones in. I plug the vacuum in next and start clearing the floor of crumbs.

I move the bench in front of the food table and lean down to reach some crumbs right under there. I'm unaware of the eyes studying me until I stand up straight again and turn around.

I almost have a heart attack, but those aren't from sudden shock or anything like that. They're from loving too much.

"Are you okay?" I ask randomly. I don't know why, but it's what a normal human being would say to another person who was screaming in a foreign language.

"I'm fine," She sighs. "Thanks for asking." I'm glad I did ask, because she seems genuinely thankful. I walk over to the kitchen area, which isn't really a kitchen because it only has a sink, microwave, freezer and bench. Maybe it is a kitchen. Anyway, I place the vacuum under the bench and begin to wash some dishes. I figure Santana wouldn't want to stay up here with just me while I wash dishes.

"Could I maybe get a drink of water?" She asks timidly and I turn to face her.

"Sure." I point to where the cups are and the jug of water. She smiles in thanks and pours herself a drink while I continue cleaning.

"How long have you been working here?" She asks suddenly and I decide to start drying some plates so that I can face her when I'm speaking.

"Two years, but it feels like forever. I work practically every weekend."

"Sounds fun." She says bluntly and I raise an eyebrow at her. "Well," She swivels on her chair and leans her forearm on the bench. "I bet lot's of attractive parents come in here, especially single dads." She winks suggestively and I almost vomit in my mouth at her words.

"God no! No single dads for me thank you."

"Single moms then?" She raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of her drink. Excruciatingly slow.

"That sounds a little better," I respond, smirking a little and turning back towards the sink.

"Are any of them like me?" I twist my head around a furrow my eyebrows, waiting for her to elaborate. "I mean, do they chill up here and talk with you?"

I let out a short laugh, "Nope, you're my first." She grins at my choice of words and a small dimple shows up on her cheek. I'm mesmerised for a moment before I shake my head and turn back to the sink. I hear her step down off the chair but I don't know where she's going. It's not until I feel her arm graze against mine that I realise she's so close beside me.

She places her cup by the sink and whispers, "Thanks, Brittany." I turn my head slightly towards her and realise I'm actually taller than her. Her eyes meet my lips and stay there for a while, before moving towards my eyes. I'm practically squeezing the life out of the dish towel as we stare at each other.

"You should um," I swallow thickly. "Teach me how to dj sometime." What the hell is wrong with me? I just asked a woman to teach me how to dj? I had never been this muddled up with words around a milf before. But I didn't want to call her that, she wasn't some piece of meat that I'd masturbate over later. I wanted her here and now.

"Only if you teach me to dance," She replies, her lips twitching up at the corners.

Suddenly there are footsteps heading in our direction and we break apart. Santana moves towards the bean bag by the music while I stay by the sink. The parents of the birthday girl gather their left over cake and say thank you a million times before chatting a little with Santana.

After a few minutes, I hear the sound of disappearing footsteps and when I turn around I'm left with the sight of nothing. No one. Santana left.

I move towards the large window where I can see the car park below. I watch as the kids swing around their lolly bags and the parents try to calm them down. Then Santana appears with Harry in her arms, placing him in his car seat. She places on her sunglasses and heads towards the drivers seat. She catches me by surprise however, by looking up towards the window I'm standing behind and smirking at me. I wave down at her and hopefully she can see the little smirk on my lips aswell.

* * *

**Second/Final chapter should be up soon :)  
**If you have any questions, head to my fanfic tumblr which is basically empty at the moment because I just made it.

cr0wznest . tumblr . com (no spaces)

Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_didn't have time to edit, sorry for any mistakes, enjoy!_

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't asked Santana for her number when I saw her and now I've gone three weeks without seeing her again. But that's not what I can't believe. I can't believe that her name is on the sheet of paper stating the parents of the child who is having a party today. It's almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I've been staring at the name for 23 minutes. My boss is upstairs, arranging the table, while I'm supposed to be pouring paint. I'm so caught up in the face that in bold letters it says:

**Mother's Name: Santana Lopez**

**Child's Name: Harry Lopez**

There's is no father's name, making me a little happy but also somewhat curious about where the man is and why he isn't with his family anymore. But those thoughts leave my mind as soon as I hear light tapping on the glass outside. I quickly place on my fairy skirt and wings before peeking around the corner and seeing Harry bouncing around on his feet outside, while Santana holds a large cake beside him. She looks stressed, not as excited as her son, which instantly makes giggle. I can now hear my boss's footsteps becoming clearer and quickly step back out of view. I finish off pouring paint into the trays and place them to aside. I can hear the door open and close and small footsteps head straight for the indoor playground.

My fingers curl around the edge of the bench behind me as I lean against it. I'm completely distraught, Santana isn't supposed to be here. We were supposed to see each other once in our life times and then she'd leave my life forever. I would've probably searched for her, even just to spend one night with her. But lately I've been thinking about my life, my relationships, my past. Santana's perfect for me. A little older, a little ... son. Who am I kidding? Santana won't want some 20 year old looking after her son while she goes to her full time job day and night.

I step forward toward the television, realising it hadn't been turned on. I place a karaoke disc inside the DVD player and press play. I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I realise I've completely blown my hiding spot. I'm standing in an open space where I'm able to be seen from outside, so since Santana's inside, about 4 feet away, she can see me clearly. She can probably even see the sweat dripping down the side of my cheeks. Her lips twitch up into a smile and she removes her jacket, placing on her shoulder. Holy shit she looks so sexy. Her tight jeans, black heels and white tank top make me want to -

"Where can I put this Brittany?" She asks in a serious but sultry tone. She definitely knows what she's doing to me. I decide to join in on her game.

"Let me," I respond, with a slight smirk. I move forward, stop in front of her and study her features for a moment, before taking the jacket and brushing passed her painfully slow so that she can feel my bare skin against hers. Except my wings end up hitting her slightly.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," I begin, turning around and leaning against the bench.

She chuckles, facing her head down so I can't see her gorgeous eyes anymore. "I really liked the way this place works and plus," She steps forward until she's a few inches away from me. Her breath tickles my chin. "I still need that dance lesson."

Her lips are so full from this distance, if only the guests arriving soon get lost on their way. "Where's Harry?" I ignore her statement, hopefully not allowing her to see the effect she has on me.

"Upstairs, jumping on the bean bags with your boss," She replies, turning around and walking over to the play castle. "I remember in grade three, one of the boys took me into a castle like this. He said he wanted to try and do what his parents did every day. That was my first kiss."

She smiles, so bright. And it's infectious because I find myself smiling too.

"Have you ever kissed someone in a castle?" She asks.

I stare into her eyes, not willing to back down from what is so obviously teasing and tempting.

"No," I shake my head. "But I'd totally like too." Her smile falters and her already chocolate eyes become a shade darker. She bites her bottom lip, but I'm only able to devour the action with my eyes for a moment because Harry returns with my boss.

"So," She says. "Harry loves the party room and says he's going to win some games this time."

I look to my boss and purse my lips. Santana runs her hands through harry's thin curls before looking towards the floor. She seems sadder. In the space of about 5 seconds, she's completely changed.

"His dad was a really great dancer, but he had," She pauses and clears her throat, looking toward my boss and not me. "Issues."

I show her sympathy through my eyes and when she finally looks back at me, she smiles. It's simple, but I love her smile. Our attention is brought to the door as loads of kids enter with their parents. It seems a little bigger than my 18th birthday. Stupid Harry.

Santana is chatting with parents that she's just meeting. Her parents are here, but they're off to the side endulging in the snacks we provided. I want her attention and basically no kids are wanting their face painted so I decide this is the perfect time. She's blankly staring at the kitchen area, nodding every couple of seconds to what some tall African American is saying to her. I decide to walk into her line of vision, pretending to play around with the cutlery.

Of course when I turn away from the spoons and forks she was looking directly at me. Not even being discreet about the way she studies the bold font across the shirt of my uniform. Maybe her vision is a little off because her gaze lingers there a little longer than normal. Once she catches me staring back at her she offers me a small smirk before turning away.

She looked a little shy. But still really confident. I would totally let her dominate me.

/ / /

25 minutes into the party and the kids are working on a small art project. Most of them declined getting their face painted. Some using words, others running to hide behind their parents.

I was at the far end of the table and saw that Santana was slowly making her way over. She hovered by a few kids, telling them how great their work was before leaning against a shelf to my right. She didn't make it discreet that she was eyeing me. I glanced over a few times but acted like it was nothing. I had to be professional.

Santana seems interested and I'm not about to back away. But I have to stay neutral, at least until I can get her alone. Some of the kids ask me if they're doing a good painting and I tell them all they're super great. They cheer and hi 5 each other, giving me a few seconds to slip over to Santana. I bring a cup with me to change the water in it. Santana's still firmly leaning with her back against the bench. I turn the tap on, not apologizing when my elbow grazes her waist. She shows a hint of a smile, not wanting to give anything too obvious away.

I finish refilling the cup and pause to turn my head to the side so I can take in her scent. Her eyes flicker over her my face, but she keeps her head tilted away. I know there is a camera somewhere around the television so I'm careful about how close I get. She senses my hesitancy and slowly moves her fingers toward my hip, tugging on the fabric of my skirt. I feel like an idiot in this costume.

"You look cute by the way," I hear her whisper. I instantly blush at the compliment and move around her towards the kids.

/ / /

Many of the kids chose to play Karaoke while they wait for the food to be warmed up. Being around the ages of 5 and 6 many of them haven't been gifted with talent just yet. Harry is squealing into the microphone while another boy makes fart noise into it. Santana steps next to Harry which instantly catches my attention. She bends down and whispers something to her son. He chuckles then moves toward the other boy holding the microphone, he gladly hands it over to her and she proceeds to sing a song by Demi Lovato. It's a Disney edition, which I was able to pick myself because my boss didn't entirely care about it. Although she said I should have picked something a little more around my age group. Well, she can go shove her head in the coffee machine now because Santana seems to be enjoying it.

She builds her vocals up the chorus and blows everyone away. Even Harry has stopped singing and drops the microphone, watching his mother in awe. Her voice is like honey, sliding down a spoon and falling smoothly through the air. Speaking of honey, I'd definitely like to lick that off her.

She adds in a falsetto at the end and grins sheepishly. A few parents send her compliments and the kids wrap themselves around her legs. She struggles for a few minutes to get them off, when I step in and tell them all to line up. She smiles in thanks to me and I wink back at her.

"You're really great," I whisper.

"At what?" She replies, acting nonchalant but failing as I notice a small smirk tug at her lips. She walks towards Harry and follows the kids upstairs. I turn in the opposite direction, opening the roller door to enter the garage. I pick up a few extra juice boxes and contemplate staying down stairs for a while or heading up. Santana would love that, because she'd tease me and want to get a rise out of me. I like that about her, she's not really shy when it comes to a little challenge. She seems to cower away when she gets compliments however. But, well, I do too.

I place the juice boxes down on an empty table. Thank god the parents have gone upstairs, I have the whole room to myself. I push the art tables to the side and clean the excess paint of the top of them. I stand on my toes and spin three times in a row. My balance has been off lately, but I focus on the white wall in front of me. I raise my arms and bring them down to the floor fast and hard. I kick one leg out and body roll to my feet. I sigh and run my hands over my face, before grabbing the juice boxes and heading upstairs.

/ / /

"You're really great." I'm standing behind the bench upstairs, drying off the plates. My boss decided that she'd play the last game with the kids so cleaning would be faster. Apparently she has a date tonight or something and she needs me to lock up.

"Excuse me?" I say with a little attitude to my voice. Santana giggles and rests an arm along the edge of the bench, crossing one leg over the other.

"At dancing," She adds and I quirk an eyebrow. "I saw you before, downstairs. I didn't want to interrupt though."

I sigh and shake my head. "Pervert much?" She playfully slaps my arm and I grab the dish towel and pretend to whip her with it. She laughs loudly, causing a few parents to stare at as strangely but return to their dull conversations soon after.

"I am fucking not," She replies. Hearing her swear for no reason is totally a turn on. She approaches Harry, admiring the prize he won for being the best at musical statues. Santana knew we'd choose him however, the birthday boy or girl always has to win the major prize. She feigned annoyance and told me that she'd make me pay for not choosing her as the winner. I told her we'd have another game, just me and her and we'd see who would win.

Of course that made her blush like a fucking tomato.

Santana stares at her phone and scowls, before walking off downstairs. I tell my boss we've ran out of paper towel and follow her. She steps outside into the cold. The wind is so heavy my voice is barely heard when I call her name.

"Sorry, I'll be a second," She says, but I stay planted to my spot. She doesn't seem to be doing anything. Her phones back in her pocket and she just seems to be thinking.

"What's the matter? Who keeps calling you and why aren't you answering?" I think I've asked too much, but she smiles at me. It isn't as big as the others but it's enough to let me know she's glad I'm with her.

"Harry's father. He's in rehab at the moment," She pauses and looks toward me. "We're not together." I nod my head. "He had too many problems with things that Harry shouldn't be exposed too, so we broke it off. He calls to hear Harry's voice, but I don't want Harry to have anything to do with him anymore."

I nod again, because I don't know what to say. She seems to understand that and shuffles closer to me so that our hands are grazing. "I hope Harry has had a good party." Santana grins and moves her head forward her graze her nose along the side of my hair.

"I know I have."

"Birthday cake time!" My boss calls from inside. We quickly move apart and head upstairs.

The kids rush to the table, surrounding the pirate ship shaped cake. I don't know why Harry decided to choose a fairy and pirate theme. I would have totally wanted to be a pirate more. Santana's stolen one of the eye patches from the table and wears it to make Harry and the kids laugh. I laugh along with them but also feel tingly in my stomach. I want to look at Santana every second of the day.

I unconsciously walk towards her, weaving through the parents. There are so many that nobody notices that Santana and I are so close. I shift so close behind her that her ass is being pressed into my front. My right hand which isn't been seen by anyone, moves towards her waist and lingers there. She may have stopped playing the game but I haven't. People start singing 'Happy Birthday' while I toy with the fabric of Santana's tank top. While she's singing I can hear her breath hitch and she slaps me lightly away with her free hand.

Once everyone is silent again, the kids retreat to the table for cake and I return to the kitchen area. Santana's standing by the table still, clenching onto the edge of it and staring at me with pure lust in her eyes. I lick my lips slowly and return to work. Santana walks passed me and enters the bathroom, but before she steps inside, she unzips her pants a little and winks at me. It doesn't register what she meant until I think about it more after. She's fucking masturbating at her sons birthday party.

/ / /

I've finished cleaning upstairs and half the kids have already left. I hadn't spoken to Santana since she entered the bathroom. I had been focusing on the kids and handing out party packs. My boss had left a few minutes ago, leaving me to take care of everything. I had cleaned absolutely everything and now these little fuckers, I mean kids, were still playing on the equipment. Santana notices my annoyance approaches one of the parents. They nod in response to whatever she said and call Harry and the other kids over. Harry hi 5's one of his friends and steps outside. Everyone's left except Santana.

"Harry's getting a lift with a friend," She explains, noticing the confused expression I'm wearing.

"Oh, cool. You're cake is upstairs, what's left of it anyway," I say with a small chuckle. Santana grins and shakes her head before retreating upstairs. I grab the keys to the back door and head over to the garage. I bring out a large box, filled with the art projects and stuff for the next party. I place the artwork on the table and return the box back to the shelve.

"Brittany!" I almost drop the box, before racing upstairs. Santana is leaning against the kitchen bench with the remote for the iPod dock in her hands. She presses a button and soft music begins playing. It builds as she sways towards me.

"Teach me," She whispers when she's behind me, obviously getting me back for earlier.

"Don't tell me what to do," I reply confidently. I turn swiftly and grab her by the waist. She gasps and falls smoothly into my arms. "Follow me," I whisper. She lightly nods and does as she's told.

After doing a few beginner steps, I change the song and begin to dance like a maniac. Santana steps off to the side to watch me grind against the air. I call her over with a curl of my finger and she roles her eyes and folds her arms over her chest. I slide over to her and tug her arms out and she obliges. I wrap my hands under her thighs, taking her by surprise. I lift her up and spin her around until we're in the middle of the dance floor. Her breathing becomes heavier and her chest is hovering right below my lips, I could so easily taste them. Her hands tickle my neck, sliding up there until they tangle through my hair.

"I have to lock up," I say suddenly. She nods and steps down to the floor. She follows me down to the floor and towards the garage.

I don't what I'm thinking when I shut the roller door, telling her to grab her things before she enters. I don't what I'm thinking when I place my bag down by the back door and turn around, just simply staring at her as she holds the cake in her hands. I walk forward, take the cake and place it on an empty table beside us. She eyes me curiously before getting the clue and placing her handbag down. There are no security cameras in here.

I reach for her waist and she steps back. Her eyes are hooded. I step forward again and she moves further away until her back hits the shelves behind her. "I like you," I whisper. Instead of moving forward I take a different route. I end up on the other side of the shelf and can only see her eyes as we begin a daunting staring contest. She winks at me and I can grin. She reaches forward and I take her hand. She runs her fingers along mine, teasing me. I turn away and step further away from her, ending amidst a row of old tyres.

I lose sight of her for a moment until I turn and she's a foot in front of me. I don't move away this time when she approaches. And when she runs her fingers down the front of my shirt I don't stop her. I lean into the touch, brushing my nose against the side of hers. Her breaths rebounds off mine as we inch closer and soon enough she's greedily sucking on my lips. I return the kiss, sliding my tongue inside her mouth and gripping her hips.

She pushes me backwards until I'm on the edge of another empty table. She hoists up my legs and I wrap them around her. I move forward so that my front can grind against hers. Our lips slide carelessly along each others, while our hands roam under clothing. I feel her hand slipping under my shirt and I pull back to stare into her eyes.

"You're so awesome." I slap myself mentally, I just sounded so fucking childish.

"Don't stop kissing me Britt," She replies breathlessly. I do exactly what she says and lean in once again. She unzips my jeans, pulls them down roughly before kneeling in front of me. I make a mental note to pay her back after this and make her feel even be-

"Holy shit!" I squeal as her tongue swipes along the outside of my underwear. She takes her time pulling them down and kissing her way towards my clit. Once she hits the spot I'm gone. My stomach muscles clench and my back arches off the table. She places a hand under my shirt, digging her nails into my skin.

"Oh my god San, fuck me." Her head raises and she looks at me through lusty, hooded eyes. She moves forward and slides her tongue along my stomach until she gets to my neck. She runs her lips along my skin and bites my bottom lip, growling when she lets it go. I groan and she slides back down my body.

Her tongue flicks up and down and around and around, making my chest heave. Adding two fingers, Santana begins thrusting harder and faster. I sit up and cause her to remove her tongue but still her fingers inside me. I stare at her, while manoeuvring my fingers down her jeans. I pull them down until they rest on her knees.

"Keep going," I whisper, burying my head into the nape of her neck. I slide my fingers inside her slowly and she moans against my hear. It's so beautiful I have to stop for a second, only a second, before continuing.

"I want you so bad, for so long Britt," She moans out. I bite on her collarbone as we both work fast inside of each other. It's only after 10 intense seconds that I feel Santana and myself come undone at once. She raises me off the table and sits down on the floor so that I'm still on top of her. I push back and study her expression. She's exhausted. She's beautiful.

"Teach my how to DJ," I say when she meets my gaze.

She smiles lazily at me and cups my cheeks in her hands. "I just spun my tongue inside you, close enough."

I laugh, "Come with me." I drag Santana back inside and into the small castle. She looks confused but only for a second before my lips are brushing against hers. She parts hers and I slide my tongue inside her mouth, duelling with hers. I nibble on her bottom lip and after a few minutes of making out we separate with a distinct pop noise. I smile at her and she grins back.

"Best job ever."

_The end. _

* * *

**And then they move in together, look after Harry and fuck every weekend after Britt finishes work. **

**Thanks for reading, leave some reviews! :) **


End file.
